ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirasol Zoo, Aquarium, and Safari Park at Palm Beach Gardens
This is a brand new zoo that should be built somewhere in Palm Beach Gardens, adjacent to the Florida Turnpike. It should have 1000's of animals from around the world, plus several aquariums and a very large safari preserve. It should be accredited by the Association of Zoos and Aquariums, and sometimes one of several free zoos in the United States. Animals in Wilds of Africa #Warthog #Meerkat #Southern Ground Hornbill #Stanley Crane #Marabou Stork #East African Crowned Crane #African White-Backed Vulture #Lappet-Faced Vulture #Gerenuk #Lesser Kudu #Yellow-Backed Duiker #Bongo #Okapi #Black Duiker #Hartmann's Mountain Zebra #Thomson's Gazelle #Impala #Southern Ostrich #Reticulated Giraffe #African Elephant #White Rhinoceros #Grevy's Zebra #Waterbuck #Greater Flamingo #Pink-Backed Pelican #Yellow-Billed Stork #African Spoonbill #Hamerkop #Shoebill #Secretary Bird #Wattled Crane #Vulturine Guineafowl #Crested Guineafowl #Great Blue Turaco #Violaceous Turaco #Blue-Bellied Roller #Yellow-Billed Hornbill #Congo Peafowl #African Lion #African Leopard #Cheetah #Spotted Hyena #African Wild Dog #Hippopotamus #Nile Crocodile #African Cichlid #Blue Tilapia #African Rock Python #African Spurred Tortoise #Blue Duiker #Red River Hog #Cape Hyrax #Klipspringer #Milky Eagle Owl #Aardvark #Straw-Colored Fruit Bat #Brown Greater Galago #African Crested Porcupine #African Penguin #Sacred Ibis Animals in Primate Gardens #Western Lowland Gorilla #Chimpanzee #Bornean Orangutan #White-Cheeked Gibbon #Mandrill #Collared Mangabey #Angolan Colobus Monkey #Wolf's Guenon #DeBrazza's Guenon #Red Ruffed Lemur #Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur #Ring-Tailed Lemur #Siamang #White-Handed Gibbon Animals in Outback Village #Red Kangaroo #Bennett's Wallaby #Emu #Queensland Koala #Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat #Matschie's Tree Kangaroo #Short-Beaked Echidna #Southern Cassowary #Swamp Wallaby #Black Swan #Radjah Shelduck #Budgerigar #Cockatiel #Zebra Finch #Gouldian Finch #Magpie Goose #Palm Cockatoo #Citron-Crested Cockatoo #Eclectus Parrot #Moluccan Cockatoo #Kookaburra #Tawny Frogmouth #Dingo #Tasmanian Devil #Victoria Crowned Pigeon #Raggiana Bird of Paradise #Grey-Headed Flying Fox #Crocodile Monitor #Fly River Turtle #Australian Freshwater Crocodile Animals in Kidz Korner and Petting Zoo #Dromedary Camel #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog #Aldabra Tortoise #Llama #Alpaca #Miniature Horse #Dwarf Sicilian Donkey #Dwarf Zebu #Guinea Hog #Chicken #White Pekin Duck #Chinese Goose Animals in Native Florida #Bald Eagle #Gopher Tortoise #American Bison #White-Tailed Deer #Wild Turkey #Sandhill Crane #Razorback Hog #Red Wolf #Florida Black Bear #Red Fox #Gray Fox #Striped Skunk #Common Raccoon #North American River Otter #American Alligator #American Flamingo #Roseate Spoonbill #Double-Crested Cormorant #Florida Panther #Bobcat #Red-Tailed Hawk #Crested Caracara #Peregrine Falcon #Barred Owl #Barn Owl #Black Vulture #Turkey Vulture #Brown Pelican #White Pelican #Great Blue Heron #Great White Egret #Wood Stork #American Crocodile #Key Deer #Whooping Crane Animals in Florida Aquatic Center and Herpetarium #West Indian Manatee #Alligator Gar #Longnose Gar #Blue Catfish #Sand Tiger Shark #Sandbar Shark #Smalltooth Sawfish #Atlantic Tarpon #Spotted Eagle Ray #Goliath Grouper #Nurse Shark #Red Drum #Florida Pompano #Crevalle Jack #Sheepshead #Mullet #Hardhead Sea Catfish #Mangrove Snapper #Loggerhead Sea Turtle #Green Sea Turtle #Blue Parrotfish #Rainbow Parrotfish #Queen Parrotfish #Stoplight Parrotfish #Hogfish #Blue Angelfish #French Angelfish #Queen Triggerfish #Sergeant Major #Porkfish #Smooth Trunkfish #Blackbar Soldierfish #Spotfin Hogfish #French Grunt #Atlantic Blue Tang #Ocean Surgeonfish #Lookdown #Royal Gramma #Green Moray Eel #Porcupine Pufferfish #Great Barracuda #Caribbean Spiny Lobster #Giant Hermit Crab #Common Octopus #Moon Jellyfish #Atlantic Sea Nettle #Lined Seahorse #Blue Crab #Striped Hermit Crab #Upside-Down Jellyfish #Horseshoe Crab #Cownose Stingray #Southern Stingray #Bonnethead Shark #Alligator Snapping Turtle #Florida Water Banded Snake #Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake #Canebrake Rattlesnake #Cottonmouth #Southern Copperhead #Eastern Indigo Snake #Florida Kingsnake #Scarlet Kingsnake #Yellow Rat Snake #Red Rat Snake #Green Anole #Northern Diamondback Terrapin #Red-Eared Slider #Florida Softshell Turtle #Gulf Coast Box Turtle #Stinkpot Turtle #Tiger Salamander #Marbled Salamander #Spotted Salamander #Peninsilan Newt #Two-Toed Amphiuma #American Green Tree Frog #American Bullfrog #Leopard Frog #Southern Toad Animals in Tropics of America #Capybara #Patagonian Mara #Baird's Tapir #Giant Anteater #Crested Screamer #Bush Dog #Jaguar #South American Coati #Hyacinth Macaw #Blue-and-Gold Macaw #Scarlet Macaw #Green-Winged Macaw #Military Macaw #Yellow-Headed Amazon #Golden Conure #Toco Toucan #Inca Tern #Cuban Amazon #Yellow-Naped Amazon #Keel-Billed Toucan #Chestnut-Mandibled Toucan #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey #Common Squirrel Monkey #Golden Lion Tamarin #Cotton Top Tamarin #White-Fronted Capuchin #Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth #Common Green Iguana #Grand Cayman Rock Iguana #Northern Caiman Lizard #Argentine Red Tegu #Plumed Basilisk #Green Anaconda #Emerald Tree Boa #Colombian Rainbow Boa #Eyelash Viper #Aruba Island Rattlesnake #Smoky Jungle Frog #Giant Waxy Monkey Frog #Blue Poison Dart Frog #Green-and-Black Poison Dart Frog #Yellow-and-Black Poison Dart Frog #Dyeing Poison Dart Frog #Golden Poison Dart Frog #Red-Eyed Tree Frog #Amazon Milk Frog #Surinam Toad #Marine Toad #Panamanian Golden Frog #Puerto Rican Crested Toad #Coqui #Common Vampire Bat #Pygmy Marmoset #Goeldi's Marmoset #Orinoco Crocodile #Black Caiman #Red Piranha #Redtail Catfish #Tambaqui #Arapaima #Tiger Shovelnose Catfish #Ripsaw Catfish #Arrau Turtle #Silver Arowana #Electric Eel #Four-Eyed Fish #Occelated River Stingray #Giant River Otter #Chilean Pudu #Red-Rumped Agouti #White-Faced Saki #Southern Three-Banded Armadillo #Harpy Eagle #King Vulture #Dwarf Caiman #Matamata #Chilean Flamingo #Orinoco Goose #Black-Necked Swan #Coscoroba Swan #Black-Bellied Whistling Duck #Ocellated Turkey #Crested Seriema #Blue-Billed Curassow #Paradise Tanager #Plush-Crested Jay #Spectacled Owl #Ruby-Throated Hummingbird #Rufous Hummingbird #Red-Footed Tortoise #Yellow-Footed Tortoise Animals in Expedition Asia #Bactrian Camel #Great Indian Rhinoceros #Malayan Tapir #Visayan Warty Pig #Reeve's Muntjac #Demoiselle Crane #Nilgai #Javan Banteng #Blackbuck #Eld's Deer #Komodo Dragon #Sulawesi Babirusa #Indian Gharial #Malaysian Giant Turtle #Bar-Headed Goose #Sarus Crane #Clouded Leopard #Oriental Small-Clawed Otter #Lowland Anoa #Bengal Tiger #Malayan Sun Bear #Sloth Bear #Burmese Python #Reticulated Python #King Cobra #Greater Malayan Chevrotain #Greater Indian Hornbill #Wreathed Hornbill #Blue Peafowl #Green Peafowl #Painted Stork #Milky Stork #Mandarin Duck #Swan Goose #Masked Lapwing #Sarus Crane #Lady Amherst's Pheasant #Great Argus Pheasant #Golden Pheasant #Bali Mynah #Fairy Bluebird #Nicobar Pigeon #Luzon Bleeding-Heart Dove #Jambu Fruit Dove #Prevost's Squirrel #Rainbow Lorikeet #Giant Gourami #Tinfoil Barb #Mekong Catfish #Red Arowana #Malayan Water Monitor #Burmese Brown Tortoise #Indian Star Tortoise #Binturong #Malayan Flying Fox #Koi #Red-Crowned Crane #Chinese Alligator #Chinese Giant Salamander Animals in Wild Safari Park and Reserve #Masai Giraffe #Grant's Zebra #Giant Eland #North African Ostrich #East African Gemsbok #Blue Wildebeest #Lowland Nyala #Greater Kudu #Cape Buffalo #Grant's Gazelle #Kori Bustard #Bontebok #Abyssinian Ground Hornbill #Jackson's Hartebeest #Eastern Black Rhinoceros #Sable Antelope #Ankole Cattle #Saddle-Billed Stork #Abdim's Stork #Spur-Winged Goose #Sitatunga #Pygmy Hippopotamus #Scimitar-Horned Oryx #Arabian Oryx #Slender-Horned Gazelle #Dama Gazelle #Barbary Sheep #Somali Wild Ass #Addax #Water Buffalo #Axis Deer #Chinese Water Deer #Kulan #Sambar #Cinerous Vulture #Eurasian Fallow Deer #Guanaco #Greater Rhea #Maned Wolf #Lowland Tapir #Chacoan Peccary #Serval #Caracal #Fossa #Ratel #Spotted-Necked Otter #Allen's Swamp Monkey #African Slender-Snouted Crocodile #Guinea Baboon #Patas Monkey #Black-Backed Jackal #Vervet Monkey #Lesser Flamingo Animals in Journey To The Reef Aquarium #Giant Pacific Octopus #Wolf Eel #Sunflower Starfish #Great Green Anemone #Japanese Giant Spider Crab #Giant Isopod #American Lobster #Chambered Nautilus #Pacific Sea Nettle #Flamboyant Cuttlefish #Peacock Mantis Shrimp #Crown-of-Thorns Starfish #Leafy Sea Dragon #Weedy Sea Dragon #Giant Red Sea Cucumber #Purple Sea Urchin #Pink Starfish #Chocolate Chip Star Fish #Royal Slipper Lobster #Blacktip Reef Shark #Spotted Wobbegong #Zebra Shark #Green Sawfish #Golden Trevally #Bowmouth Guitarfish #Humphead Wrasse #Potato Grouper #Giant Trevally #Leopard Whipray #Red Lionfish #Estuarine Scorpionfish #Reef Stonefish #Emperor Angelfish #Clown Triggerfish #Bicolor Angelfish #Dogface Pufferfish #Guineafowl Pufferfish #Orbicular Batfish #Spotted Unicornfish #Bluespine Unicornfish #Scarlet Skunk Cleaner Shrimp #Bird Wrasse #Moorish Idol #Blue-Spotted Stingray #Regal Tang #Yellow Tang #Sailfin Tang #Threadfin Butterflyfish #Raccoon Butterflyfish #Copperband Butterflyfish #Squarespot Anthias #Banggai Cardinalfish #Razorfish #Longhorn Cowfish #Foxface Rabbitfish #Spotted Garden Eel #Orange Clownfish #Pink Skunk Clownfish #Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark #White-Spotted Bamboo Shark Animals in Waterfowl Lake #Mallard Duck #Greylag Goose #Mute Swan #Tundra Swan Animals in Discovery Museum #Naked Mole Rat #Seba's Short-Tailed Leaf-Nosed Bat #Sugar Glider #Gila Monster #Mexican Beaded Lizard #Giant Horned Lizard #Central Bearded Dragon #Javan Humphead Lizard #Chinese Crocodile Lizard #Solomon Island Prehensile-Tailed Skink #Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink #Shingleback Skink #Tokay Gecko #Madagascar Day Gecko #Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko #New Caledonian Crested Gecko #New Caledonian Giant Gecko #West African Green Mamba #Gaboon Viper #Red Spitting Cobra #Green Tree Python #Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor #Carpet Python #Jackson's Chameleon #Veiled Chameleon #Panther Chameleon #Fiji Banded Iguana #African Bullfrog #Ornate Amazon Horned Frog #Vietnamese Mossy Frog #White's Tree Frog #Thai Leaf Frog #Tomato Frog #African Clawed Frog #Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad #Emperor Newt #Ghost Catfish #Honeybee #Leafcutter Ant #Atlas Beetle #Australian Walkingstick #Giant Spiny Stick Insect #Malayan Jungle Nymph #Giant Jumping Stick #Malayan Leaf Katydid #Giant Waterbug #American Cockroach #Giant Cave Cockroach #Madagascar Hissing Cockroach #Eastern Lubber Grasshopper #Praying Mantis #Goliath Bird-Eating Spider #Cobalt Blue Tarantula #Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula #Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula #Black Widow Spider #Brown Recluse Spider #Emperor Scorpion #Vinegaroon #Tiger Centipede #Giant African Millipede #Caribbean Hermit Crab #Coconut Crab #Chinchilla #Nine-Banded Armadillo #Rabbit #Guinea Pig Rides, Interactive Exhibits, Restaurants, Shows, Stores, and Play Areas *A skyride *A tram ride that goes through the exhibits in Wild Safari Park and Reserve *A ropes course and zipline *A camel ride in the Kidz Korner section *An freshwater stingray feeding area at the Tropics of America section *A stingray feeding area outside the Florida Aquatic Center and Herpetarium *A shark feeding area outside the Journey To The Reef Aquarium *Walk-through aviaries for the Expedition Asia and Tropics of America sections *A playground for the Kidz Korner section *A giraffe feeding platform *A rhino encounter area at the Indian rhino exhibit *A budgerigar feeding area at the Outback Village section *A lorikeet feeding area at the Expedition Asia section *A koi pond at the Expedition Asia section *A hummingbird aviary at the Tropics of America section *A birds of prey show *An animal encounter show *An animatronic theater for the Expedition Asia section *A log flume ride that goes through the alligator habitat *An interactive play fountain when you enter the zoo *A seasonal walk-through butterfly habitat *A walk-through kangaroo habitat *A walk-through deer yard *Garden Grill fast-food restaurant *Pizzafari fast-food restaurant *A gift shop Animals in Northern Realm (winter months) #Grizzly Bear #Polar Bear #Siberian Tiger #Amur Leopard #Snow Leopard #Siberian Lynx #Mackenzie Valley Wolf #Chinese Dhole #Coyote #Arctic Fox #Wolverine #Red Panda #Sea Otter #Walrus #Eastern Moose #Roosevelt Elk #Pronghorn #Bighorn Sheep #Markhor #Eurasian Mouflon #Sichuan Takin #Tibetan Yak #Przewalski's Horse #Canadian Beaver #Japanese Macaque #Steller's Sea Eagle #Eurasian Eagle Owl #Snowy Owl #Black-Necked Crane #Siberian White Crane Category:Zoos Category:Fishbird's Ideas